


Pride Academy

by AnitaAlways



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, But he's so strict that few of the students like him, Dyspo is the fun teacher, Gen, Jiren is a decent teacher, Prophecy, The Dragon Team has counterparts in U11, The Pride Troopers are training successors now, The story is mostly about the OCs, Toppo is the nice teacher and everyone likes him
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 11:54:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29998950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnitaAlways/pseuds/AnitaAlways
Summary: The Pride Troopers aren't getting any younger, and they're looking for people to fill their shoes. The best Universe 11 can muster from the next universes is a ragtag collection of freaks, lunatics, and novices, but they'll have to do. Gathered in the new Pride Academy campus, ten students start the path to being the next Pride Troopers.





	Pride Academy

**Nayli**

**Summary:** A girl who was abandoned at a planet that was about to be affected by dangerous magic as a baby. She got odd powers she has trouble controlling as a result. If you ask Jiren, she and her boyfriend hang out too much. 

**Powers:** Aerokinesis, Poison Touch 

**Zavis**

**Summary:** Nayli's boyfriend. He is a being of ki created in a lab, and he escaped and hid in a house, where he fed off others' ki. Not enough to hurt, but enough to make people a little lightheaded. Joined the Academy for more ki and fell for Nayli immediately. 

**Powers:** Intangibility, Possession, Power Boost to Possessed Individual 

**Mezame**

**Summary:** The Universe 11 equivalent of Goku. A farmer girl with a thick Southern drawl that makes people think she's a lot dumber than she actually is. Actually did earn the Super Saiyan forms she has access to, and there's a prophecy about her and the other two Super Saiyans.

 **Powers:** Super Saiyan forms up to SS4 (yes, I'm putting that form in there, I like it) 

**Hana**

**Summary:** The prince of the plant section of the nature spirits. Is at Pride Trooper Academy for behavioral issues. He starts dating Mezame and his behavior improves. 

**Powers:** Clorokinesis, Command of Other Nature Spirits 

**Suimin**

**Summary:** The Universe 11 equivalent of Vegeta. The Saiyan Princess who dabbled in both bodyguard work and breaking up rocks before her recruitment. She loudly thinks Mezame is too naive for her own good, but hangs out with her anyway because she also thinks Mezame needs someone to "carry her dumb @ss." 

**Powers** **:** Super Saiyan forms up to SSG 

**Abenja:**

**Summary:** The daughter of a demon ruler. Universe 11's Hell is a system with nine planets in it that resemble the 9 circles of Hell; Abenja's planet is the one that resembles the circle of Anger. Her father sent her to Pride Trooper Academy because he figured having a demon in one of the most respected superhero groups ever would improve the race's reputation. 

**Powers:** Demonic Ki, Pyrokinesis, Cursing, Healing, Emotional Manipulation, Summoning 

**Saiko**

**Summary:** A troubled teen from the planet Sakasu (where Belmod's species lives) with a unstable powers. Their parents locked them up for years, then sent them to the Pride Trooper base for training. The other trainees think they're disturbing. 

**Powers:** Laughter Inducement (against victim's will), Hammerspace 

**Yosai**

****

**Summary:** A human whose parents had gotten in trouble. He was shot off into space by the people his parents had angered, and someone from the planet Sakasu found him and raised him as her own. He has disfigurements on his hands and has to take a drug to keep himself stable (and that grants a few extra abilities) as a result of his time in space. Really wants to hunt down and kill whoever sent him off.

 **Powers:** Clawed Hands, Super Strength, Super Durability, Good with Tech 

**Hyoji**

****

**Summary:** The current ruler of Sakasu's third child. He raised enough money to join the Pride Troopers by himself to go against his father's orders because Yosai, his best friend, said he was going.

 **Powers:** Photokinesis, can use a form where he's literally made of light, though the form only lasts for 15 minutes at the start of it and there's an hour and a half cooldown 

**Andro**

**Summary:** Another Sakasian. She's a prodigy whose ability to control animals and animal themed beings is unrivaled, hence her spot in Pride Academy. 

**Powers:** Animal Control, Dark Magic (low tier, inexperienced) 


End file.
